Blind Eyes Can Sometimes See
by Love Laugh Live Your Life
Summary: Jack is blind and is finally on his way to college. His new roommate is a guy named Hiccup who has a prosthetic. What will happen when the two boys become something more? Modern au. College au. Blind! Jack. Just Be Aware: This is a Big Four crossover story. If you do not like Rapunzel or Merida as characters you might not want to read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack walked with his staff tap, tap, tapping on the ground. He carried a duffle on his shoulder and a big, wide smile on his face. His little sister Emma was talking to him, telling him about her new friend that she met in school. His parents lagged behind and smiling as they watched the two siblings converse.

You see Jack was blind since he was ten and Emma, his half sister, and his parents were helping him move into his college dorm. But Jack was far from helpless, in fact the only reason he allowed his parents, yes allowed, to help him move in was because he wanted to catch up with Emma, who, while Jack was finishing college preparations, had been in school. His parents had offered to drive him and Emma so they could catch up and help him move into his new dorm. He agreed, but made sure that they knew he was only accepting their help so he could catch up with Emma.

The odd family finally made it to Jack's dorm. Jack looked back at his parents, having heard their footsteps stop.

"Are we here?" He asked them.

"Yes we are, are you ready to go in?" Mrs. Overland asked him, but already knew the answer to that because of the wide smile that took over Jack's face.

"Am I ever!" Jack explained, but soon remembered that Emma was still there and she would have to leave soon. His smile turned to a frown and his blind eyes lost their glint.

Mrs. Overland saw this and said: "Emma can help you unpack, right Emma?"

Emma nodded her head excitedly and started to jump up and down yelling, "More time with Jack! More time with Jack!"

Jacks smile came back full force and he started to unlock his new dorm. The door opened revealing two twin beds, a desk with a desktop on it, a big comfy looking chair, a closet, two end tables, a dresser, and a little bathroom that contained a sink, a shower with a built in seat, and a toilet. Jack walked all over the room tapping each item with his staff, his already big smile seeming to get bigger. His sister Emma was walking by his side, describing each item his staff touched in great detail, their conversation on the way to the dorm temporarily forgotten. But as his staff touched the second bed, Jack was confused.

"Ma, why is there a second bed? I thought it was only me."

"No, honey," Mrs. Overland said. "I told you that people with disabilities would be paired in the same room, I never said you were the only one. You must have assumed that." Jack tapped the bed one final time and then went to stand beside his mother, who was standing next to the bed near the door.

"I'm taking this one." Jack told his parents, tapping the bed near the door with his staff.

Next Jack started to get settled in by putting his clothes away in the first dresser door while Emma continued her story from earlier. Occasionally the chatter was broken when Jack asked what color his clothing was, so he could sort it from red- purple in rainbow order. Although, most of his clothes were light blue or white, since those were his favorite colors. Now I bet you are confused, at least a little. Even though Jack could not see, he often associated his favorite colors with things he liked, such as ice or snow. And if you think that is weird, well you might be weird too, because you may find yourself thinking that pink reminds you of a fond memory of a first love, and that is the same thing. Jack's favorite hoody, as well as his heavy coat was put in the closet for later use and easy access.

All too soon, Jack was done sorting his stuff and his parents as well as his little sister were saying good-bye. They told him to visit when he could and to send emails, if his roommate would type them for him. Emma almost got away with staying with Jack by hiding in the bathroom, if it weren't the giggles that gave her away.

Jack's nimble fingers found the keys of the computer easily as he quickly searched up a song on YouTube. Now, you might again be confused, how can a blind person see the screen? Well the easy answer is he can't, but he does know what back screen the computer has and where the icon for Google Chrome is. How? Well I did mention before that Emma was very through in her explanation of the room, did I not? The first notes of The Beatles "Hey Jude" started to play as Jack sat back in the comfy chair, closing his eyes.

This is a page break, anyone that says it isn't a page break is wrong. That's why they are dead.

Hi, I'm Hiccup. Great name I know, but in my defense my dad was trying to get his parents back for naming him Stoick. That plan failed though, they loved my name. My uncle also tried to get my grandparents back by naming my cousin Snotlout; they loved that name even more. So when my friend Fredrick came to my house while my grandparents were visiting, they took it upon themselves to come up with a nickname for him. Now, he is known as Fishlegs by more than half of my school. All thanks to my grandparents, who were pretty proud of themselves.

Then when I was little, well littler, I nicknamed my little brother Toothless. You know, because he was a baby and didn't have any teeth. He then proceeded to name the cat I got for my tenth birthday Toothless too. So now I have two Toothless's in my immediate family. The next nicknamed were the twins Trevor and Rebecca. They are not the smartest and decided to nickname themselves Ruff and Tuff. I told them that rough and tough was not spelled like that, but they ignored me. Oh, and I forgot to tell you about one really important person, my best friend, she didn't fall into the nickname trap…

"Hiccup get up! Today is the first day of college and if you are not up I will KILL you!"

Astrid.

"Coming A-Astrid!"

What? I stutter when I'm nervous, and Astrid is the one person you _should_ be nervous around. I make my way downstairs and outside where Astrid is waiting in her car. Yes, she called to me from her car; she didn't even bother to get out. That's Astrid in a nutshell, the no- nonsense type. And me? Well I'm…

"Hey Hiccup, how are you doing? Good? Get in the car."

"You know what, I think I will take a walk down the block, get some fresh air, explore this beautiful town..."

"Get in you sarcastic bastard."

a sarcastic bastard, as Astrid so nicely put it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! They made my day! Slight swearing in this chapter, just a warning. **

**Guest: Just wanted to thank you for reviewing! I tried not to rush this chapter, just for you! But the tone is slightly different... Sorry?**

Chapter 2

I squared my shoulders and adjusted the backpack on my right shoulder. Then I took a deep breath and walked into my dorm room. As soon as I got in I was surprised to see my roommate already in the room. The other male was wearing a blue T-shirt and brown capris. From across the room, I could see his hair was a shocking white and he wore no shoes. He was seated at a desk with headphones on as well as having feet on the desk, and his eyes closed. My first thought was that he was some kind of jock or something of that sort. I guess that is why I hit his shoulder to get his attention. I usually wouldn't do that, but he must have angered me more than I thought. Then I saw two things 1 my roommate's eyes were really weird looking and 2 my roommate was really handsome!

You are probably thinking "What?!" Or "Why would you think a _guy _was handsome." Or maybe you already know what I am about to say. Well I am gay. Nothing else to it. I am and always will be gay. Now, you may wonder how I got up to this point. Well, I watched a movie (Called How To Train Your Dragon) and found that I was more attracted to the male lead then the female heroine. I also found out that Night Fury's were really cool!

Anyways, I told Astrid and she said and I quote "Yay! Now we can talk about boys together!" (She was like ten, so give her a break. All girls that age think about boys, I think. I'm not a girl after all.) A few years later, I finally got up the courage to tell my dad and the rest of my friends and found that 1 telling my dad wasn't as hard as I thought and 2 my friends were dumber than I thought.

This is how it went with my dad: "Dad, I have to tell you something really important."

My dad didn't look up from the paper that he was reading, so I pulled his arm. (Which was more him letting his arm be pulled.) And pushed him so he sat on the couch. (Instead of letting him stand in the middle of the room like he usually does. Don't ask me why.) By then end of those two actions I was panting, even though he didn't put up much a fight.

Once I had his full attention he asked: "Alright son, what is it?"

Here I took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"Oh, I knew that."

"What?!"

Then we had a long discussion in which he told me he saw me staring at some boys, and he never saw me ogle the girls in the grade like my other male friends. It was mostly the fact that I didn't stare at the girls in my grade, because even he had to admit some of them had nice bodies.

At this I exclaimed: "Eww! Gross! And not because I'm gay, that is just really disgusting to think about! Thanks dad."

Now this is how it went with my friends: "Guys, I'm gay."

"What does that mean?" That was Ruff.

"It means that he likes to fuck guys." That was Tuff.

"So you got it on with Fishlegs? I knew there was some reason you two were so close." That was Snotlout; at the time I couldn't tell if he was kidding or if he just wanted to see me upset. Now I know it was both.

Fishlegs was next: "Guys, guys, guys! He just likes guys instead of girls. There are actually a lot of people like that. There is even a day called Gay Pride day…" The rest of his statement was cut off by Snotlout's, Tuff's, and Ruff's chattering. While all this was going on, Astrid smirked at me knowingly. She told me something like this would happen. I just face palmed, trust my friends to not understand my sexual preference. Well except Fishlegs, who knew a little too much.

In the coming years Snotlout and the twins tried there hardest to understand what being gay entailed. (Though there were a lot of gay jokes thrown in there.) When I came out to the school by bringing a boy to prom (there were no rules against it) the rest of my classmate's were not very understanding and tried multiple times to hurt me. It didn't work that well, I might be small, but I am fast, and I ran away from them very easily. The only time I was cornered, by this guy named Dagur, Snotlout saved me, which was weird considering his constant teasing remarks. That was perhaps the first time I truly saw Snotlout as my cousin.

This is a page break, anyone that says it isn't a page break is wrong. That's why they are dead.

"Hello? Are you there?"

I was crudely pulled back into reality by my roommate's voice. Oh, that reminds me…

"Are you blind?" Oh my gosh Hiccup! You had to say it like that! Now time to backpedal.

"I-I mean I heard that my roommate was disabled in some way and you look blind so… Well you don't really look blind, your eyes just stare into my soul and normal eyes don't do that… Not that you are not normal or anything, but… I'll just shut up now." I moved my intense gaze on the floor, back up to my roommate's face. He was smirking and his eyes were, again, piercing my soul.

"Yup, I'm blind, have been since I was ten. Don't ask me how, I won't tell. I'm actually surprised that you figured it out this quickly. Just a look, huh?"

"Well, actually I have a little background with blind people."

"Really?" My roommate asked, excitedly.

"Ya, I'll tell you, if I can get your name?"

At this my roommate blushed.

"Sorry, how rude of me, I'm Jack and you are?"

"I'm Hiccup, nice to meet you Jack."

He tried to hold back his laughter, but it came out full force. Actually now that I think about it, he never did try to hold his laughter back! To shut him up I started talking.

"So I first met my blind friend Sandy at this place called Manny's School For the Disabled. He was enrolled there and Astrid and I both decided to attend for a semester because she was temporary blinded. We didn't know how long she was going to be blind and it was a very stressful semester for us."

"I can imagine. It's hard to find out you are going blind, I can't imagine going blind and having to just wait and see if you get your seeing back."

"Ya, exactly." Hiccup started at Jack in awe, other than Astrid, Sandy, and himself, no one knew what it was like. _Takes one to know one right?_ Hiccup thought, shaking himself out of his memories before continuing with his story.

"So my friend Sandy and I, as well as Astrid when she wasn't in class, (she is a bit of a goody two shoes) talked about our disabilities and how we would want someone to handle us if they found out about our disabilities."

"Wait, you have a disability?" Jack asked, his dull blue eyes widening in shock. Hiccup ignored Jack and continued speaking.

"I told him I would like it if people would not treat me like I'm two and can't handle myself. I mean it used to be like that, but now? Almost ten years later, I can handle myself thank you!" Hiccup blinked, stunned, as if he didn't realize he told all of that to a near stranger.

"Like thank you for the help, but I am 20 years old, an adult, I am fine." Jack replied, smiling a little at how open Hiccup seemed, though he didn't tell Jack what kind of disability he had, Jack was fine with that. _Maybe I can guess like Hiccup did. Hmm, not a bad idea. _This time a new smile appeared on Jack's face, one of more mischievous origins.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was pleasantly surprised when Jack knew what he was saying and agreed with him. _Maybe I will like college. _Hiccup thought as he watched a mischievous smile appear on Jack's face. And he wasn't even bothered by it.

**AN: I introduced Sandy and you can probably guess the other guardians are going to show up. Dagar, Toothless, and all the other dragons as well as everyone from the How To Train Your Dragon cast is going to show up soon. I posted a poll on my profile, you can check it out there or just review with the answer. The question is which pairings, besides Hijack, should be introduced into the story. Which ever is the most requested will be incorporated into the story. Review please!**

**Edit: I have changed my mind and have decided not to include any other dragons besides Toothless. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the follows and favorites, they make me very happy! Here is chapter three... A little earlier than I thought it would be. **

**Guest (cloudjumper)- Thanks for the kind review! And here is your chapter! **

Chapter 3

The next few hours were spent with a weird Jack, who randomly took a call within five minutes of his mischievous smile and an overly friendly Hiccup who felt like he finally belonged. By the time five o'clock came, Hiccup was totally unpacked and totally spent because he talked too much. He had never talked that much in his life! Jack, meanwhile, was waiting for his idea to come to fruition. He smiled at the unsuspecting Hiccup who had collapsed on his twin bed in fatigue. A knock sounded and Jack's smile grew bigger.

"Hello? Jack, mate, you there?"

Hiccup put his elbows on his bed and stared at Jack in confusion.

"Friend of yours?"

"Ya," Jack stared at the door in fake confusion. "But he wasn't suppose to come here today. Can you get the door, I still don't know my way around this place well enough." That was a lie of course; Jack had near photographic memory and never forgot anything. Especially since Emma had been the one to lead him around, he never forgot anything Emma said.

"Sure." Hiccup said, still slightly confused. Hiccup opened the door and was surprised to see a tall man with bluish hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore paint splatters all over his white T-shirt and had brown wristbands on. It was definitely a strange sight; though Hiccup had to admit the man was attractive. _I can see how they are friends_, Hiccup thought still staring at the strange man in shock. _Both are attractive men that have dyed hair. Although since Jack can't see, outward appearance shouldn't matter, interesting. _Hiccup was still staring at the strange man, when the man decided to introduce himself.

"G'day mate, is Jackie your roommate by any chance? I'm Aster, in case you were wonderin'."

Hiccup shook himself out of his stupor and let the man into the dorm room.

"Yes, he is, come on in." Then because he couldn't help himself, "Are you a painter?" Hiccup blushed in embarrassment and was about to amend his last statement when the man, I mean Aster, responded.

"Yes, I am. You seem like good bloke, what's your name?"

"Oh," Here Hiccup blushed again. "I'm sorry, I'm Hiccup. Bad name I know, but my cousin's given name is Snotlout."

"Snotlout? Snotlout!" The Aussie burst into laughter at the odd name.

Jack, upset with the way his friend was getting sidetracked and also because he was jealous of the fact that Hiccup was telling Aster some things he didn't even know (though he would never tell either male that) decided to take matters into his own hands. He got up from the comfy computer chair and made his way towards the door. Making sure to bump some stuff on the way, to make the lie he feed Hiccup more believable.

"Hey 'Roo. Wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He tried to take Aster's hand, but it kept hitting Hiccup's arm instead until Aster lead Jack's arm to his. Only after did the two do the hug and patting shoulder thing all males seem to do did Jack's words register in Aster's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you mate? I am not a 'roo!"

"Well you sound like one. 'That is one beautiful Sheila!"' Then Jack catcalled as if in appreciation for the beautiful body. His accent sucked and it made the whole thing that much more ridiculous.

"Rack off you bloody show pony!"

Hiccup quietly laughed at the two males banter from behind his hand. This continued on until Jack heard Hiccup laughing and decided to do something about it.

"Hiccup, why are you laughing? Don't I do a good impression of the 'Roo over there?" Jack asked, gesturing in the general direction of Aster.

"No, it sucks." Hiccup said with no emotion what so ever on his face. Then he smiled crookedly and said: "This is a way better impersonation. 'Jackie you are such a…a…a dill!"'

Aster stared at Hiccup in appreciation for the use of Aussie slang and for the fact that, well, he basically just called Jack an idiot.

"Mate, where did you learn to speak like that?" Aster asked, still a little in shock after the spot on accent. Jack on the other hand was confused, what was a dill, and how was he one? He decided to ask.

"What is a dill?"

Hiccup ignored Jack and continued talking to Aster. "Well I was in theatre in high school and when the director is Australian, you kinda pick up some things… Especially since he wanted things exactly right and he had no problem cursing at us in Australian. One afternoon I bought an Austrailian to English Dictionary and let's just say after that I wasn't so innocent as I led others to believe."

Aster laughed and talked to Hiccup about this Aussie director while Jack was constantly asking what a dill was. Neither male noticed. Aster stayed for another ten minutes before he remembered the deal he had with Jack and said "Hey Jackie. I got to go mate."

Then Aster shook Hiccup's hand and took one last long look at Hiccup. The Aussie noticed that the boy had a metal foot that he hadn't noticed before.

"Nice to meet you 'cup."

"You too. It was nice to meet a friend of Jack's."

"Alright mate got to have a bikkie with Ana. Though I don't know why she wants to have a bikkie when she is totally obsessed with keeping her teeth cleaned, but oh well."* This earned a glare from Jack, which Hiccup didn't notice and Aster ignored. The Australian took one last look back at the two boys before making his way out of the dorm room and into the hallway. Jack, meanwhile, was still wondering what a dill was. _I have to ask Hiccup later. _Jack thought.

As soon as the door closed, Jack asked Hiccup "So, how long were you going to keep from me the fact that you had a prosthetic?"

Hiccup stared at Jack in shock wondering how he knew, and then he asked him just that.

"I have my ways." Jack said, silently thanking Aster for his help. Even when they were at each other's throats they knew they could count on each other in case of emergency. And this was an emergency. Jack couldn't let himself live it down if he didn't find out Hiccup's disability the same day Hiccup found out his!

***So this was a secret code between Jack and Aster, Jack making up most of it and when Aster says "Though I don't know why she wants to have a bikkie when she is totally obsessed with keeping her teeth cleaned, but oh well." it is a jab at Jack and his code, and that is why he glares.**

**Also a bikke is a biscuit, a 'roo is a kangerroo, and a dill is an idiot, if you didn't get that. Thanks for reading, and I still need to know what kind of pairings, besides Hijack, I should include. I am open to anything. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! Every time I look at it the number seems to have gone up! And thanks for the reviews! Thank you for taking the time to do that. It means a lot.**

**cloudjumper- Thanks again for your kind words. Your reviews make me really happy. And don't worry, Tooth will be paired with someone! (Look at the bottom AN.)**

Chapter 4

The next day passed boringly normal in the dorm room of Hiccup and Jack, well until Jack decided he wanted some coffee. Now the college campus was huge, like a mini city fit into one school. This may seem like a bad idea on Jack or Hiccup's part for coming to such a large school, but the campus was very friendly and considerate to people with disabilities. Also they told themselves if they could navigate this campus, it would be easier when dealt with a city in real life. After all, the small towns they grew up in were not like big cities such as The Big Apple.

Now on this huge campus there was only one coffee shop, and the name of said shop was Gobber's, after the owner of the shop. Since this campus was like a mini city, they let small business owners run their businesses on the campus, but only if half of the shop's earnings go directly to the school. Over the fifty years the college had been running, many small coffee shops have tried to outlive Gobber's, but to no avail. Gobber's has been around since the beginning and many people flocked to the school on holidays because of the famous coffee shop and it's incredible coffee. And since it was a few days before classes started up, everyone was there, trying to soak up their last days of freedom until college finally started. Jack decided that this was the day he wanted coffee.

"Are you crazy?!" Hiccup cried. "The place will be packed with people, can't you wait a few days until classes start and all the fuss dies down!"

Jack stared Hiccup straight in the eye, well as best he could, and said "No."

"No. No? The Gods must hate me, not only do the give me a blind roommate," At this Jack exclaims "Hey!" But Hiccup continues on, "But the same person is now telling me that he wants to go to Gobber's on one of the most crowded days of the year! No offense."

"How is that not offensive!?" Jack exclaimed, the extra s in Gods forgotten in Jack's anger. But soon the meaning of Hiccup's words sunk into his thick skull and he dropped his voice down an octave.

"I know a guy, well girl. She can get us in."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, doubt clear in his tone.

"Yes, I am sure." Jack said exasperated.

"Fine." Hiccup conceded, knowing that Jack was not going to let this go. He reluctantly let Jack take his arm and drag him out the door. Jack, of course, grapping his staff on the way out.

This is a page break! *Singing* This is a page break... Oops, I think I just broke a glass.

Jack and Hiccup got onto the train for the campus, Jack with his staff tap, tap, tapping on the ground. Hiccup had his arm interlocked in Jack's "for protection purposes", though Hiccup just wanted to get close to Jack. After all Jack was really hot, and the fact he was blind, even though he complained about that fact in his anger, didn't bother Hiccup at all. Heck, Hiccup had a prosthetic, he couldn't judge. And Jack was content with the decision, although if it was anyone else he would chew them out for so much as suggesting that he couldn't take care of himself. Especially if it was his parents, they loved to baby him.

"So, who is this girl that you know that can get us in?" Hiccup inquired.

Jack's eyes widened in remembrance and he told Hiccup, "Well her name is Merida. She has this carrot red hair and I guess you could consider her pretty, but don't tell her that. Oh, and she works at the café."

"Wait, she works there!" Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and he turned to look at Jack. "Is her last name Dunbroch by any chance?"

"Yes…" Jack said, a little confused by Hiccup's knowledge.

"Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods! This is crazy! Merida Dunbroch is on this campus! I can't believe it!"

Jack was still confused by why Hiccup was freaking out about Merida, but first he had to ask one very important question.

"Did you just say 'Oh my Gods'? Like in plural. Like there is more than one God?" Jack was trying not to laugh, but it was taking some effort. He could tell the lady sitting next to him was giving him the stink eye because of his disrespect to Hiccup's religion, whatever it was.

"Ya, I believe in the Norse Gods. You know Loki, Thor, and Oden." Jack started to laugh, and Hiccup replied with.

"Ha, ha, very funny. It would be soooo funny if I insulted your religion, if you even have one." Hiccup said in a deadpan voice. He was the king of deadpan humor.

This got Jack to stop laughing and he seemed actually seemed apologetic? The train arrived at their stop and Hiccup pulled Jack's arm to move him, but to no avail. Now Hiccup was stuck with a sad Jack that was not moving until Hiccup accepted a gift, a gift he couldn't come up with.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup! I didn't mean to insult you or your religion. I feel really bad, I don't know how to make it up to you, maybe by… No…Mmm… No…Maybe! ... No."

Hiccup was just trying to get Jack out of the train and in his frustration said, "How about you pay for whatever I get at the café and we call it even?"

Jack was happy with the decision and Hiccup was too, he forgot his wallet back at the dorm. The two boys also managed to squeeze past the doors just as they were closing. Perfect timing.

This is a page break! *Singing* This is a page break... Oops, I think I just broke another glass.

"So you really know Merida?" Hiccup asked. The two boys were now walking from the train station to the café.

"Ya, we were friends in high school."

"You went to the same high school?!" Hiccup asked in wonder.

"Yes, isn't that what I just said?" Jack said questionably, still not quite getting Hiccup's excitement.

"Well, yes, but I can't believe Merida Dunbroch, the great horse back riding champion, is friends with my roommate."

"Wait, she horse back rides?!" Jack asked in awe.

"Yes, that is why she is so famous." Hiccup told Jack in a dry tone. "Try to keep up. And how did you not know that?"

"It never came up?" Jack told/ asked Hiccup.

"I don't see how it could not have come up!" Hiccup exclaimed, a little mad at Jack's ignorance.

But the dispute was forgotten as the two boys drunk in the famous café's appearance. And boy was it nice!

**AN: Hey guys! I decided on the pairings, but they are not set in stone. If you want to suggest something else I will be happy to hear it. They are as follows:**

**Rapunzel/ Flynn**

**Snotlout/ Tuffnut**

**Fishlegs/ Ruffnut**

**Astrid/ Merida**

**Merida/ Tuffnut (As friends)**

**Aster/Tooth**

**Gobber/ North**

**Sandy/ Pitch**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: 1,070 views, 24 follows, and 17 favorites! Wow! Thank you guys! And I hope you like the new chapter! I'm introducing Gobber and North after this!**

Chapter 5

Gobber's café had flowerpots spread out all over the outside plaza in differing kinds as well as colors. It also had tons of obviously hand carved, as none were exactly the same, tables and chairs, a two-person swing with cushions as well as some pillows, and people. Tons and tons of people! Some were drinking what looked like a cup of coffee, others having a cupcake or a baked good, all happily chatting and socializing, seemingly unaware of the long line that was forming in the direct center of the plaza.

Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm tighter and asked "Where is Merida?"

"She should be inside, let's go."

Hiccup was then blown away by Jack's amazing ability of moving through the huge crowd; it was like people were parting just for him. It also seemed that people were gossiping about him, like they knew who he was. Some girls seemed to be fake swooning in admiration, but no one was brave enough to speak up. And Hiccup was getting some glares from girls, and a few boys too. Now Hiccup was even more confused, what was so admirable about Jack? And why was everyone mad at Hiccup? Were they, and this thought was quite laughable, were they jealous?

Finally the two made it to the front of the huge line and saw, as Jack had said, Merida was working as the hostess. And if he swung that way, boy would he be in trouble! Merida was wearing a blue, thin strapped, blue dress with a flower on the right side. Her hair was free and flowing and her bright blue eyes sparkled with uncontained mirth as she happily chatted with a costumer. From one look, Hiccup could tell this was her dream job, and it seemed that all her years as a horse riding champion were only lead up for this. Hiccup looked like a fish with the way he stared at the girl, but not for the reason most were probably thinking. Jack, not noticing his acquaintances pause, or not caring, continued on with a little more skip to his step. Hiccup thought the abundance of boys in the line made a little more sense now.

"Hello Red! How are you doing this fine afternoon?" Jack asked, seeming more chipper than the two minutes prior. As soon as Merida heard Jack's voice her smile turned to a frown and she reluctantly said goodbye to the costumer she was chatting with.

"Frost," She said coldly "What are you doing here? You know you are not welcomed here."

Jack's smile didn't diminish; it actually seemed to grow wider at Merida's words.

"But, Mer!" Jack pleaded. "I have an offering for you!"

That is how Hiccup found himself being inspected by Merida Dunbroch.

"Hmm, not bad. Cute eyes," Merida said as she opened hers wider for emphasis. "Like the nose," Here she poked Hiccup's, "Nice soft hair." Merida pulled a lock out for further inspection, "And a cute smile." She said opening up Hiccup's mouth for examination of his teeth. "He can do better than you." Merida concluded staring at Jack with a no nonsense tone.

Jack snorted in shock, his eyes growing wide, though his smile stayed fixed in place.

"Excuse me? I'm hurt Merida! So very hurt!" Jack exclaimed in fake shock.

As the two continued their banter, Hiccup studied Merida. Now you may be wondering why he was so interested in Merida or you may have a guess. But I promise you; it is not for the reason you might think. There is one thing about Hiccup that you may need to know in order to figure out why. You might need to know he plans to major in photography and plans to minor in general art. Do you understand now? No? Fine I'll spell it out for you. He was staring at Merida, not because she was attractive, but the way the light hit her and the way her eyes sparkled… well maybe she was a little bit attractive. And especially in this light, she looked like a Norse Goddess, straight out of Hiccup's favorite books. His hands were itching to paint the beautiful sight, but he knew this wasn't the time or place.

So he resisted the urge, for now, but he couldn't help himself from asking, "Do you think I could take a picture of you?"

The two stopped their conversation and stared at Hiccup, one in shock and the other in amusement.

"What?!" Jack cried, more shocked then he should be over such a simple thing as a picture. Merida smiled and said, to the disapproval of Jack, "Sure, but make sure you get my good side. Oh, and that is every side." Then she laughed and the sound was high and light like a breeze on a warm summer day.

Hiccup took out his Canon camera he had in his satchel which he carried everywhere. It also contained a pencil case that held his charcoal pencils, his preferred pencil for sketching or writing with. Oh, did I forget to tell you that too? Well Hiccup was a writer, but he didn't want to become an author, so he choose photography and art as his courses instead. His satchel also contained two notebooks, one that he used for sketching and one with lines for writing. Hiccup finally got his camera out of his bag and let Merida pose for him as he took the picture with a bright flash.

"You a fan?" Merida asked, her bright eyes shining.

"Something like that." Hiccup said with a small smile.

Merida laughed again and said, "I like him. I changed my mind, come on in."

This made the line behind them cheer, because although they like Jack, if those fake swoons proved anything, they wanted to eat from the famous café. Or maybe they just wanted to see Merida, you couldn't really tell at this point.

Merida showed them a quaint little table nestled near the back of the café, which seemed to be bigger than the outside showed. There was a bar across the way and for a moment Hiccup thought he saw someone he knew, but he knew it couldn't be the person he thought it was because the person he was thinking of was visiting "someone special" and he didn't tell Hiccup who that was or where they lived. And it was too big of a coincidence for them to be living nearby and being at this café, on this campus, at the same time they were. Right?

**AN: Review! And if you didn't see my AN at the top, I'm going to introduce North and Gobber next. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to all who followed and favorited Blind Eyes Can Sometimes See! Thank you again to cloudjumper! Your reviews always brighten my day! Now onwards and upwards, or downwards, either way!**

Chapter 6

Apparently it wasn't too big of a coincidence because there they were, sitting at the bar, on the other side of the room.

_Oh my gods!_ Hiccup thought, _I just have to say hi to North and whoever is sitting with him! _

And so he went, just as the startled waitress was bringing them menus and Jack was getting settled down in the booth. He grabbed Jack's arm and lead him to where North was siting, unaware. As soon as he could see North clearly, his eyes widened in shock. He knew who the person he was siting, rather close to, was. It was Gobber, the owner of this fine restaurant. Though Gobber himself was not very famous, more infamous than anything, Hiccup couldn't believe that North was having a chat with him like it was a normal, everyday thing.

Hiccup hesitated for a split second and in that second Jack spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell me where you dragged me to? I don't have my staff because you were in such a rush and I can't see, mind telling me where we are?"

Hiccup winced, knowing that North heard his roommate's voice. North had the hearing of Night Fury. A Night Fury was a dragon Hiccup made up for his brother's bedtime stories when he was smaller; he considered them the fastest, the strongest, and the best hearers compared to the other dragons. You know, the ones in story books and such (though in storybooks they don't usually brag about the hearing range of dragons, it was more like, "And the prince slayed the mighty beast and everyone lived happily ever after, leaving the already dead caucus to let out a little confused 'roar' in question.") (Don't question it; there are some _really _weird books out there.)

He also made up other dragons like the Tiny Terror; similar dragons were later used in the movie How To Train Your Dragon, though Hiccup swears he came up with his version of dragons first. When he was younger he used to joke to his brother that the Tiny Terror was the strongest and scariest of all the dragons. His brother, of course, doing what only a person in his situation could do, laughed, and replied that a Tiny Terror would only be fearful if it bit someone's nose. Hiccup followed up with only one of the twins would be stupid enough to let a Tiny Terror bite them on the nose, because like dogs, Terror's were easy to get off if you knew where to press. * This back and forth banter about "Terror's" left their parents very confused. It was like the two boys were speaking another language. Hiccup shook himself out of his thoughts and remembered where he was and that his brother was an ocean away, waiting for him back home.

North turned around and saw Jack and it seemed his already big smile, from being with Gobber, widened, though Hiccup thought he saw some shock in those big blue eyes.

"Jacque! My boy, I thought I never see you again!"

Now it was time for Jack to widen his eyes in shock and recognition.

"No-North?! What are you doing here?"

"I actually might be able to answer that for him." Hiccup said seeing how North looked a little uneasy at Jack's question. How his roommate knew North was going to be on Hiccup's mind for a while. When Hiccup spoke, North looked down on him and his mountain leveling smile widened more.

"Hicpa! I had a feeling I would see you soon!"

"Suuure, 'you had a feeling'. You basically forced me to come to this school. And then when I am finally leaving you tell me 'I have a feeling I'll see you in the most unexpected situation'. And then you left. What the heck!?" You could tell through his unamused expression that he was mad.

North laughs nervously, and replied with, "Unexpected situation, ja?"

"Yes, I guess it is." Hiccup was never the type to stay mad for long. "Oh North I know I saw you only three days ago, but it felt like ages! I missed your hugs, Dad doesn't know how to do it right."

"You know that Stoick tries!" North said in a warning tone, though the big smile on his face made the statement feel false.

"Yes, I know… But I haven't had a true North hug in ages! Please, just one!" Hiccup pulled the puppy eyes and North gave in very quickly, he was never able to resist the puppy eyes from Hiccup. The two men, if you could call Hiccup a man since he did just successfully use the puppy eyes on a grown man, hugged tightly like they wouldn't see the other again in a long time.

When they finally separated Hiccup could tell that Jack, as well as Gobber, were a little shocked by the little display of emotion the two just showed after only being separated for a few days. Gobber was the first to talk, as Jack was too in shock to utter anything. After all, it was not everyday that your old mentor turns out to be really close friends with your roommate.

"North, I-I thought you said you had no kids and you never mentioned having a nephew. I mean, if he is yours that's fine, but I just thought…"

Hiccup took one long look at North and burst into side-spitting laughter. North chuckled lightly too, but shook his head no.

"Hicpa, my boy! No, no! Iz my friends son, old buddy from college. Found him on Facepage…No, that's not it, Facelook… No, Faceword…Handfoot?... I don't know, kids these days come up with crazy names for websites."

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh and for Hiccup to ask himself how he met these crazy people. And then his logical side arrived to the party and he couldn't help himself from saying: "You know it isn't the kids that name the websites, it's adults that make them and adults that name them. Also the name you were looking for was Facebook." Hiccup mulled it over in his head and said, "Though now that I think about it I agree that it is a weird name."

Hiccup then thought about other websites that he passed off as normal because he heard them so often from Astrid. Websites like Twitter, Tumblr, Vine, and Instagram. North was right; these websites had some stupid names. Jack's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Punzie!" Jack exclaimed, getting a huge grin on his face. "Is that you?"

Hiccup glanced all over, until his eyes finally landed on the waitress who should have been serving them if they hadn't gone and had a conversation with North and Gobber.

"You know Rapunzel too?!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock, recognizing his childhood friend from the pictures in the family room of his house.

"Yeah…"

The two moved closer and Hiccup could see that the once long flowing golden locks of his friend now were dusty brown and short. She looked up, and Hiccup was struck by the similarities between Astrid and Rapunzel. But not in their features, no, but in the grace and calmness both struck into Hiccup's heart. Now Astrid might not seem calm most of the time, but when you glimpse a second of that calmness in Astrid's expression, well, let's just say she has had a lot of boyfriends and they all got to see just that. Before Astrid dumped them, all of them.

"Hi." Rapunzel meagerly said, still not quite sure who they were. Then it dawned on her.

"Jack?"

She lunged into Jack's arms and Jack swung her around in delight.

"I can't believe it's you! You look so different! I thought you had died, or I don't know. Something worse." Here tears started to leak out of her eyes. "I thought that was the last time I would see you. I missed you and I never got to say good-bye." Sobs started to stain Jack's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I told them to tell you. They told me they did. They told me they told you and that you were okay." Jack started to cry too, though he made no noise.

Hiccup just stood awkwardly, though that was nothing new, to the side and waited for them to realize he was there too. It was obvious that the two of them knew each other from before Jack had lost his sight and that Jack must have disappeared after that, probably to the hospital… It looked like Hiccup had something to think about for later. As well as how Jack knew North. Wow, Jack has a lot of secrets!

Jack and Rapunzel had stopped crying and they slowly detangled themselves from their hug.

"I think I got some of my tears on you." Rapunzel softly laughed.

"It's okay." Jack smiled softly.

Jack eyes stared down at Rapunzel, but not on her eyes, but on her cheek. Rapunzel stepped back as if she had been slapped.

"You can't see, can you? You can't see." Another tear slowly slid down Rapunzel's cheek.

"No, I can't. But it's fine. I'm fine." Jack put in extra effort to sound happy, though he wasn't. Not really.

Hiccup, sensing they needed a distraction walked forward and into Rapunzel's line of view, which was right over Jack's shoulder.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot about you. What's your name?"

"My name is,"

"Hicpa."

"What?" Rapunzel said bewildered looking back and forth between the two boys.

"My name is Hiccup, not Hicpa. My friend, well more like second dad, North calls me Hicpa. I don't know why though, he never tells me."

"Jack, is he talking about North, your North?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

"Yes, I just saw him, for the first time in years. He looks good, he looks happy."

"Well that's good, great in fact." Rapunzel smiled. Then she turned her attention back to Hiccup.

"So, who are you?"

Hiccup deflated, hoping she would remember even if he didn't, not really. Then he had an idea.

"Oh, why didn't think of this earlier! I totally forgot about it!" Hiccup said digging excitedly around in his satchel. He finally took out what he was looking for: his sketch pad. He flipped to the correct page and hid the picture to his chest.

"Now I know you don't remember me, but maybe this can help you guess." Hiccup told Rapunzel, who stared at him in confusion. He finally revealed the picture, a drawing in charcoal, which lacked in detail, but made up in the utter magnificence. Rapunzel gasped, and put her hands to her mouth in shock at the beautiful design before her.

"Can…can…can…I keep it?" She muttered, slightly worried Hiccup would respond with a 'no'. But he didn't, in fact it was the total opposite. He was thrilled.

"Sure, you can! I made it for you three years after you left when I re-found your peace offering."

Jack was again confused. Why did this keep happening to him! He always was lost when Hiccup knew someone Jack also knew. And it looked like (Well he couldn't really see, but you get the point!) they had a deep relationship. Since he had no idea what Hiccup was holding and what it looked like, he was very curious to know what the relationship was between them and the item. And a curious Jack meant a annoying Jack, so it came as no surprise, well maybe to Hiccup, when the next sentence he muttered was: "Hey Hiccy, what are you holding, and why does Rapunzel want to keep it?"

**AN:. Hello everyone! I know I left you waiting for a long time and I will try not to again, but I lost my excitement for the story. I will try to continue with weekly or every other week updates. I hope the length of this makes up for the time I left you guys, but I really don't have any excuses. Cliffy, ha ha ha ha ha. I'll try to update really fast so that you guys won't be left with a cliffy! *Crosses fingers behind back***

**Oh! Did any of you guys see the little * in the chapter? Bet your going back up to the story to see what I'm talking about, huh. Well anyway I just wanted to explain the dog-metaphor-thing to all the cat lovers. Yeah, I mean you! Anyways~ there is a spot right between the front and back teeth of a dog where you can press if you want them to release something. It really helps with puppies and if your dog stole your slipper... or something. Not that my dog ever stole my slipper. Ha ha ha ha... Shut up. No, don't shut up! Leave a review! Tell me what you think! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, here is the next chapter as promised!**

Chapter 7

"Jack, sorry! It's a picture made out of charcoal, I have a piece with me if you want to feel it…" Hiccup said starting to dig around in his satchel once again.

"No, no that's okay. I know what charcoal pencils are." Jack chuckled, "Aster's favorite medium is charcoal and he would always bring his pictures over and describe them to me." Jack shook himself out of his stupor. "Go on, Hiccy." Rapunzel's shoulders shook with silent laughter at the nickname.

"Alright." Hiccup looked a little mad at being called another nickname, though he said nothing. "The picture is of Rapunzel as a child. Long flowing golden hair, bright green eyes looking curiously out a window. But this is no ordinary window; this window doesn't have glass or a sill, but is made out of rock. Rock that is hard and sturdy and reliable. Little Rapunzel is hanging out so much that only her little legs are tightly gripping the structure and the rest of her body is out facing the stars. Her hand reaches out hoping to grip one and her big green eyes are facing curiously toward the light they give off. Can you see it Jack?"

"Yes, I can see it." Jack says with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Hiccup continued: "The structure her little legs are gripping onto is a tower made out of stones higher any skyscraper in any city. Sitting next to her on the windowsill is a bright green chameleon who is curiously looking at her. Down below there is a figure partially concealed by the shadows of the tower. It is night after all. He is sitting on a dragon, a dragon with a body as black as night and with eyes as green as a meadow on a sunny day. He stares at her and he is in the midst of trying to catch his dragon's attention so they could go up to see the girl. In his hand is a small strand of golden hair, obviously from the girl." Hiccup said, finishing.

"Wow." Jack muttered, still a little enraptured by Hiccup's soft and descriptive tone.

"Yeah, wow. And you can't even see it. Hiccup, you have a gift." Rapunzel said wonder in her voice.

"You have to show me some other pictures sometime." Rapunzel said, shaking herself back into reality.

"Sure, just you know, not all of them. Some are kind of, private." Hiccup said, blushing in reminder.

"Hiccup! You didn't!" Jack said in mock horror, putting his hands on his cheeks for emphasis.

"No! No, I didn't! Wait, what did I do again?"

Jack and Rapunzel chuckled at Hiccup's innocence, too bad Jack was about to crush it.

"You, you didn't. You know…"

"No, I don't know, that's why I'm asking! What do you think I know it, but I don't want to say it! No! I honestly don't know!" Hiccup basically screamed. Almost all chatter in the busy restaurant stopped. Hiccup continued in a much quieter tone.

"So you know, tell me. Please?" The last word was barely above a whisper, but with Jack's attentive ears, (People that say when you lose one sense, another becomes stronger, well they were wrong, Jack always had really great hearing. Could be because his ears were quite large, you never know!) he could clearly hear it and responded with the only way Jack had learned to receive thanks or pleases, with a playful jab.

"You know we would have just said it if you wanted to know so much." Jack then glanced down at his fingernails as if he had forgotten what he was just talking about. The rest of the patrons were staring, quite amused, as the two boys squabbled.

"Well?" Hiccup inquired.

"Well what?" Jack asked, mockingly looking confused.

"Are you going to tell me what I did?" Hiccup seemed to realize what he just asked and followed up with, "I didn't mean I did it, I meant will you tell me what I did or didn't do?"

"You sure you really want to know?"

"Of course, I do! Did you not hear me minutes ago?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I couldn't really tell over all the screaming you were administering… Oh." Jack said, as if he were just realizing what Hiccup was saying.

"Yeah, 'oh.' Now tell me, please?"

While Hiccup couldn't use the puppy eyes on Jack, he did manage to make his voice pitiful enough so that Jack dropped his act and gave in.

"Alright, fine. You win. I was just wondering if you have ever done any nudes." Jack said with a great sigh, like admitting defeat was a great burden. And to someone like him, you know the egotistical maniacs, it probably was.

This caused Hiccup to turn to shades of red that didn't seem to exist up until that moment. And soon Hiccup was trying to get a word in, but all he could mutter was little squeaks and squeals in shock. Meanwhile Rapunzel was cracking up, holding the menu's she was carrying up to her chest and laughing so hard little snorts came out instead of laughter ever so often.

The patron of a nearby table leaned over and whispered to Hiccup, "You know you should do one of him, just to humor him. You two make a great couple and I bet you've seen enough of it already, huh?" The creepy thing was this person was a very old women and her husband was sitting across the table, silently laughing at her words.

"What?!" Seemed like Hiccup found his voice again, "No! He and I… We aren't… No!" This caused the elderly couple to crack up as if Hiccup was telling them a really good joke.

"Well if you aren't, you will be soon! The chemistry between you too will heat up and soon you will be…" The sound of Jack's laughter drowned out the elderly lady's words, but the meaning was pretty clear.

_Oh, gosh!_ Hiccup thought. _This is going to be a long afternoon!_

**AN: This chapter is a little... weird. Hope you like it? Oh gods, what have I done? Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to those who followed, favorited, reviewed, or are just reading. You make the work worth it.**

Chapter 8

The next few hours were spent with a very embarrassed Hiccup and a very rambunctious Jack who got a laugh out of making the most embarrassing pick-up lines he knew. After each one he told the story in which he used them and how he got turned down, because they were that horrible. They were so horrible in fact the only girl who became friends with him after he used one on her was Rapunzel. And that took about a month of talking to her. This story was Hiccup's favorite and it went like this.

Jack, when he was still small and didn't yet believe girls were infested with cooties, heard a sentence that made his father get a kiss on the cheek from his mother. His four-year-old logic concluded that if he repeated the line, he would get a kiss on the cheek by a girl too. What he didn't know was that his mother had given his father a kiss on the cheek in pity rather than in heartfelt love. He then used this line on Rapunzel even though he had no idea what it actually meant. The line was: Hey, are you tired? 'Cause you've been running around in my head all day.

Rapunzel, being the bookworm she was, knew what it actually meant (What can I say, the girl is smart) and asked, "We just met, how could I be running around in your head all day?"

This led Jack to say, "I don't weally know, but my Daddy said it to my Mommy and he got a kiss on the cheek fow it. Can I get one fwom you?" As you can see, Jack was a very smooth kid.

Rapunzel, being the sheltered kid she was, (Not everyone has parents that used pick-ups lines in front of their children) told him he could not and ran away. But the next day he was back, and the next, and the next, and soon she missed when he wasn't there. Jack did eventually get that kiss on the cheek from Rapunzel when he was nine, but that was how Jack learned about pick-up lines and soon after started doing some research of his own on the topic.

"You are joking right?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep in his laughter from imaging something like that happening between his dad and another woman.

"No joke! That very line secured me a date to the prom." Jack said proudly, puffing up his chest a little bit.

"I bet it did, probably with your mom!" Hiccup told Jack, bursting into sidesplitting laughter at the thought.

"Okay, laugh it up, laugh it up. I bet you didn't even go to your prom did you?"

"I will have you know I did!" Hiccup cried indignantly.

"You sure? I got a strong bookworm vibe from you and I don't think you would be the one who would want to go to prom."

"Well that's true," Hiccup reluctantly agreed. "But my friend Astrid convinced me to go."

"Oh, 'friend'. Suuure." Jack teased, his blind eyes lighting up a little in amusement.

"Yes, my _friend _Astrid." Hiccup said putting extra emphasis on friend and getting a little mad at Jack's assumption.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jack said, picking up on the annoyance in Hiccup's tone, (with his huge ears) "I wasn't trying to offend you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Hiccup said sighing. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just… Well I'm gay and Astrid was the first person I told about it. To imagine her as more than a friend is well…weird." As soon as Hiccup stopped speaking, Jack's eyes widened in shock as Hiccup's statement finally made sense.

"Really?!" Jack inquired, still a little shocked.

"You couldn't tell?" Hiccup asked, a little amused by Jack's reaction.

"N-no. That's not it… it's just, well, surprising for you to admit something like that so casually."

"How else was I supposed to do it?" Hiccup asked leaning backwards in his chair, growing more amused by the second.

"Umm… Maybe less casually?" Jack said, his hesitation and stuttering almost completely gone, a teasing tone replacing it.

"Ok, then. Whatever you say." Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes in jest and putting the front two legs of the chair on the floor again. "So, are you? Gay I mean."

Hiccup asked, curious if he would have any shot at all with his roommate.

"Umm…" Jack nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"I won't judge. And if you don't feel confortable sharing now, I won't pressure you. No worries."

"No, it's okay. It's just I haven't met too many open-hearted people."

"I know what you mean. My school flipped their lid when I took a boy to prom. It was like telling my friends all over again."

"Why? I understand the school flipping out, but your friends? Did they not like gays or something?"

"No, they just had no idea what being gay meant. I grew up in a small town and only a few people were openly gay as the community wasn't really gay-friendly. It's kinda sad though, my dad, however, knew before even I did. Such an awkward conversation that one."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I didn't need the birds and bees talk too. Yikes. Four hours of my life I will never get back."

"Four hours?! What was your dad doing? Demonstrating?!"

"No… It's just my dad didn't know how to explain it and I didn't know a thing on the topic. Three hours of the four was him struggling to explain the simplest concepts."

"Like what?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Like… You know what, I'm not going to answer that."

"Good answer." Rapunzel said coming up behind them and delivering their orders.

"A hamburger for Jack and a cheese and sausage Panini for Hiccup. Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Me too." Jack chimed in, already stuffing his face with his meal.

"Okay, I have a lot of tables to cover, as you can see it is a busy day," At this Hiccup snorted in amusement. "…So I might not see you guys if you need something so I took the liberty of printing you your check. Trust me, while the foods good, the desserts stink. You are better off going across the street to the small bakery. They have really good cupcakes. I'll see you guys, hopefully soon. I only work for a couple of shifts since I do take classes here. Maybe we will be in some classes together. Oh, that would be so fun! I got to go now, bye!"

Rapunzel hugged both boys one more time and both boys barely had enough time to say 'bye' before she was lost in the crowd that was forming outside and the boys were left with their meals and each other.

**AN:**** I am almost ready to start introducing more of the pairings so you will see that soon. And I almost got to 1,000 words not including the AN! Lots of almost's in this Author's Note. Oh well. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Get ready for some fluff! Thanks for all the follows and favorites and everything guys! I really appreciate it, and even if you don't really like the story or want to tell me to fix something, go ahead. I really value your honesty, even if it isn't all praise. I just realized I've never said that before and I wanted to put that in.**

Chapter 9

"I'm bi." Jack said, only seconds after Rapunzel left.

"What?" Hiccup asked, putting down his sandwich that he was just about to take a bite of.

"You asked earlier and I never told you. I got a lot of hate when I came out. Not from my parents or my friends, but from other people. They kept telling me to choose a gender, but I couldn't. It wasn't one or the other for me I just liked both. Also, I'm asexual. I thought I might as well tell you everything. You know, since you were so honest with me." Jack rubbed his neck uncomfortably, worried about Hiccup's reaction though he said he was pretty accepting about the whole thing.

"Okay," Hiccup said blinking. "Well that was kinda random." Jack smiled nervously, ducking his head down. "But not unwelcome." Jack jerked his head up in shock; he honestly thought Hiccup would say something else.

"It's kinda romantic, actually, the way that bi people love both genders. I'm actually demi-sexual myself."

Jack grinned, his smile lighting up his whole face and making his blind eyes sparkle a little more.

"How did you come out?" Hiccup asked, honestly curious about Jack's answer.

"Well," Jack said, stretching the l with a grin still on his face, this was obviously one of Jack's favorite stories to tell. "Merida's mother was very uptight and strict when it came to boys-"

"Wait," Hiccup interrupted, "Her _mother_? Aren't dad's more strict in terms of boys?"

"Yeah, usually, but in that family it was easy to see that Merida's mother controlled her father rather than the other way around. Can I continue now?" Hiccup replied 'yes' and Jack continued. "So for a while to get her mother off her back, Merida and I pretended to go out. She knew I was, am, bi and while liking her as a friend, that was all she was, a friend. I just didn't see her as anything else. She was more a sister than a girlfriend and I found that our 'dates' would turn more into a casual hangout then a date like we told Merida's parents. And obviously I wanted to date, and didn't like being tied down in a false relationship, so after a few months of fake dating I came up with a plan to not only out my sexuality to the school, at this time I had already told my parents, but also ditch the false relationship."

Jack paused, taking a bite of his sandwich and taking a drink of water that made Hiccup wiggle in anticipation.

"C'mon! What was it? What did you do?"

"Easy, easy, give me a sec, okay Hic?"

Hiccup was so interested in Jack's next words that he totally ignored the use of the nickname.

"Okay, fine!" Hiccup said pouting and dissolving into his chair.

Jack smiled, as he could hear the sound of Hiccup moving around in the chair.

"Alright, so Merida and I scripted and rehearsed a big breakup scene that we decided to do in the busiest place we could think of: the school cafeteria. We decided to make it so that both of us looked uncommitted to the relationship in the few weeks leading up to the big breakup and openly showed the student body our disinterest in each other by 'cheating' on each other. We were never in a relationship, so technically we couldn't cheat on each other, but the rest of the students didn't know this. Rumors started to spread and Merida and I acted oblivious to them. Until someone confronted Merida about apparently seeing me kissing another girl and we finally got the chance to stage our big scene. If that person didn't tell Merida like that, we would have done it ourselves, but that person gave us an excuse to do the scene and that helped. We hadn't completely finished rehearsing at that time we had to do some tweaks still, but we improvised some and I thought it was pretty genuine. I have a video on my phone, but I don't have any headphones to show you, but I could play it later when we get back to the room."

Hiccup, totally enraptured by Jack's spellbinding voice, only managed to nod slowly and reply with: "Wow, when I came out it wasn't so elaborate or thought out. I only brought a boy to Prom and pulled some strings so that I could win Prom King with him. His name was Flynn. I had only talked to him once before, but apparently he wanted to be seen as gay. He wasn't though, as straight as a board. He mentioned something about a girl, I don't really know. I guess we were both using each other, it was an interesting Prom to say the least." Hiccup looked up and saw Jack staring at him.

"I was rambling, wasn't I? I get that way sometimes, you just have to tell me to stop. Astrid would always tell me to stop rambling, even when I didn't realize I was doing it. She never took any of my… I'm doing it again. Shutting up."

"You don't have to do that, I was staring at you because you are so… so… so… beautiful." Jack breathed, and although he didn't mean to say that specific adjective, as soon as he said it, it seemed to fit perfectly for the personality of the spunky boy that sat before him.

"No, you can not say anything that will keep me talking… Wait, what? You can't see me, how can you call me beautiful?" Hiccup shook himself out and once again guarded his heart with his dry humor. "And I am the manliest man on the face of the Earth. How dare you call me beautiful! I am a Viking! A direct descendent of Thor himself! If you could see me, you would be shaking in your…" Hiccup just seemed to realize Jack had kicked off his thin sandals sometime during the meal and was now wearing nothing on his feet. "Feet?"

"I might not be able to see, but I can tell that you have a strong, beautiful personality. And I've been told I'm a good reader of character." The few short sentences were said with such sincerity that Hiccup paused for a second to gage how serious Jack about this Jack was. He looked completely serious; there was no joking tone that he used with some of the stories he told earlier.

"Well…I… That was…Umm…" Hiccup stuttered, shocked that Jack had already picked up on, what Hiccup thought to be, such subtle things in his personality.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup said, trying to match the sincerity of Jack's statement, because he honestly was very thankful he met Jack, even if they met only two days ago.

_Wow, had it only been two days? _Hiccup thought._ I felt like I had known him forever… Maybe in another life… And maybe in that other life he was an immortal winter spirit and I was a Viking. Ha! Imagine that!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hiccup after a few minutes of pondering Jack's story was wondering just one last thing.

"Is Merida straight?"

"Where did that come from?" Jack asked, his eyebrows going straight up in question.

"Well, you know I was wondering 'cause you did say that your little scene in the cafeteria was to help out yourself to the school, but you never said if it helped Merida out herself or if she was even gay, although you did say that you guys 'cheated' on each other."

Jack thought back to his words and smiled, hoping that it was pointed in Hiccup's direction. "Very perceptive Hic!" Hiccup protested with a "Don't call me that, I have a bad enough name as it is!" but Jack had already moved on.

"You are right! I didn't say if Merida was gay or not. She considers herself pansexual, even though my whole high school and even her family think she is bi like I am. She doesn't really mind if people mistake her as bi, but she prefers people to call her pansexual, because that is what she really is."

"Interesting." Suddenly a mischievous smile that had no right being on Hiccup's face colored his features.

Jack, hearing the tone of Hiccups voice asked, "Uh, oh. What are you going to do?" Hiccup stared at Jack, wondering if he was really going to say no, but then Jack continued.

"Because if you are going to do something you better give me a play by play of what you are going to do and what happens."

Hiccup smirked, that made much more sense. He quickly and quietly told Jack the plan.

This is a line break, if you need to go to the bathroom or get some snacks, please do it now. Oh what am I saying, just bring your computer/ phone/ whatever you are reading on with you! (Even if it is a desktop. I'll let you figure out how…)

"So, what do I have to do again?" Jack asked, tilting his head in question. Hiccup and Jack were huddled close, practically leaning over the table, so that no other costumers would hear their devious plan and try to stop them. Or at least that is what they convinced each other.

"Really Jack?! I explained this to you seven times already! Honestly I'm sick of-" As Hiccup was speaking, or more like whisper-yelling at Jack, the few feet of space between them started to become as little as a few inches. As soon as Hiccup realized the distance between their lip- I mean faces, he moved away, but not before he saw the smile Jack was trying to hold back creep onto his face. Hiccup realized what Jack had tried to do.

"You understood the plan the first time I explained it didn't you?"

"Yup."

"And you were just continuing to ask me to get me mad, weren't you?"

"Absolutely."

"You enjoy making fun of me don't you?"

"Yes, it's my life passion. You know if I didn't get into Guardian Academy for my shocking good looks, I would have totally gotten in for teasing poor defenseless Hiccups'. I mean my sense of humor is legendary and your voice basically oozes confidence. And I have to admit, I am the best in my line of work."

"Ha, ha very funny. But I have to say, you aren't the best at teasing 'poor defenseless Hiccups''. That would be Astrid and she makes the 'work' into a sport. And everyone knows fun beats work any day."

"You got me, my fine looking friend! Well I imagine you would be fine looking, your voice is very nasally, but I'm sure your voice is nothing compared to your body!" This earned an eye-roll from Hiccup, which of course Jack could not see.

"Astrid, you say, is she the one we are going to, you know…" Jack trailed off, trying to sound mysterious, but failing miserably.

"Yup, that's her, are you ready to finally start the plan now?"

"Yes! Let's get going! It's been a while since I've pranked someone!"

Hiccup sat down in his chair again, "And how long has been a while?"

"Hmm," Jack thought for a second sitting down in his chair too. "Maybe a few days?"

Hiccup, already kinda expecting an answer like that from Jack just sighed and said, "I'll go call Astrid."

This is another line break, if you need to go to the bathroom again or get some more snacks, please do it now. Oh what am I saying, just bring your computer/ phone/ whatever you are reading on with you! (Even if it is a desktop. I'm sure you figured out how.)

"So you called Astrid?" Jack asked, crouching behind Hiccup and literally breathing down his neck so he wouldn't be seen by Merida. He was hiding behind these two big flowerpots, you see, about twenty feet away from the back of Merida and facing the line of people waiting to get in. Hiccup, meanwhile, was trying to get a glimpse of the prank they had just set up so he could tell Jack as the events unfolded. And the prank may have involved the redhead, so it might not be such a great idea for her to hear them. Not that Jack seemed to realize, he seemed to be speaking extra loud.

"Yes I did. Now be quite!" Hiccup whispered, trying to be quieter than Jack, not that that was hard. What Hiccup didn't know though, was that the only reason Jack was being extra loud in the first place was because everything else seemed quiet in caparison to how loud his heart was beating, being so close to Hiccup. But then the prank started to unfold and both boys forgot their close proximity, at least at the moment.

"Astrid just arrived, she's walking in the front doors now." Hiccup reported to Jack, who was anxiously waiting to quote on quote "see" the prank unfold.

"She is looking around the line, trying to find me."

"Like that's going to happen!" Jack chuckled, getting more excited at the prospect of this prank going according to plan.

"Oh! She sees Merida and is walking up to her… Be quiet! They started talking!"

"I wasn't even saying anything!" Jack said in mock protest.

"Shh!" Hiccup spun back around to shush Jack, excitement in his eyes, but quickly spun back around so he wouldn't miss a second.

"…was suppose to meet him here. He said come now. See? This is the text I was just sent." Astrid spun the phone around to show Merida who had a thoughtful look on her face after being shown the phone.

"Hiccup you say? That name sounds awfully familiar; I know I was just talking to someone named Hiccup. Hmm… Oh! That's right, he came with Jack…"

"Oh, to my face I'm 'Frost,' but when talking to a perfect stranger I'm Jack. Oh, after this I'm going to…" Jack muttered, angry, and slightly hurt that she couldn't him by his first name after all they have been through.

Hiccup turned to stare Jack down, and even though he couldn't see, Jack could feel the weight of the glare and quieted down.

"…And I sat him down by the windows in the back of the restaurant. I could show you if you like, but since you don't have a reservation or anything and all of these people have been waiting…" Merida trailed off with a shy smirk, as if asking Astrid to contradict her, but in a very out of character move, Astrid did not.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to show an unfair bias towards girls," Merida frowned, obviously not getting the point. "Because you let a pretty girl like myself through while everyone else had to wait in the very long line," Astrid continued, dropping her voice down low and pouting as she pulled one of Merida's curls down and let it go so it ricocheted up again. "But I'm guessing since Hiccup didn't even know about this place, and he usually knows about all the places like this..."

At this Jack stared questionably at Hiccup's face, and Hiccup, as if knowing he was watching turned his head around and gave a short "I usually do," before facing the scene once again.

"…that," Astrid continued. "this Jack guy got him in and that, is biased in it's own way."

"Well," Merida said, giving Astrid a once over, "I have to say that there is one hole with your…speech." Though in her mind "speech" was replaced with "seduction tactic."

"And that is the fact that while Jack showed Hiccup here, Hiccup managed to get them both in by himself."

"Oh, yeah, how'd he manage that?" Astrid asked, her voice reverting back to normal.

"By showing me his funny sense of humor."

"Oh, then I taught him well." The girls laughed, not realizing how angry the customers behind them were getting. Especially the two twins right behind them that seemed kinda out of place with their tattoo's and piercings compared to the rest of the schools less, um, gruff look.

Hiccup and Jack shared a singular thought, and that was that it was time to put their plan in motion, and it was going to be even more epic with the fact that Merida and Astrid have a thing for each other.

**An: And I finally uploaded! Yay! Happiness! I just wanted to give you guys a late Halloween gift because mine was great and I thought I would share in the wealth. I was dressed up in a steampunk costume this year and went to a pretty cool Halloween party with my friends so yeah, good night. I snuck in a little hint of what the prank might involve, so if you caught that good job! It shouldn't be too hard if you read the chapter, but if you couldn't find it, just be ready for the next update. Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, but I figured it would be better if I posted something and have it be a cliffhanger then not post for more time and have a much longer chapter. Anyways, that was my little "speech," please review!**


End file.
